workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 30 (TROHP)
keyblademeister88: Glad that you're liking it. Kratos would kick Harry's ass, at least at Harry's current power. anarion87: Thanks. Slytherinsprince: I strive to update everyday, I may avoid it on weekends though. Gime'SS: You're very welcome! Will25: I thought so too. Kego66: Thanks! comodo50: You'll have to read to find out, I try to avoid giving spoilers. Yaw613: I'm glad you like it. jordan. 94: I strive to update everyday, and I'm glad you like my story. Redumdelta: If this were wish fulfillment, it would be mostly smut, and the main character would be virtually all-powerful and rule a multiverse with a 1000+ woman harem. I know, I had the idea and then rejected it for those reasons. Guest: Sadly, it took me a while to finished up the next phase. Priwhalen: Lol, here's the update. Authors Note: Sadly, I wasn't able to extend the chapter anywhere near my ideal story length. When I first made that guess, I was accounting for his current power and not the rapid growth that he would experience in these future conflicts. As such, the finished chapter count is merely 33. I do think you'll all enjoy the story though. I was plagued with horrible writers block, inspiration for my next stories, and some other plans that I was considering. The Lord of Magic June 27th, 1998. It had been nearly two years since the killing of Ares, and I had only gotten stronger and more knowledgeable. I could now recover twenty-percent faster! I was quite saddened to learn that it wasn't enough. Tom had been quietly building up his forces; recruiting mercenaries, creatures, and slaughtering people and turning them into Inferi. All of my strength and ability was worthless, until I began picking off his servants and interrogating them. That was how I learned of his plans. He had recruited large numbers of Trolls, Werewolves, Erklings, and even Vampires. He had thousands of allies, all of which were very powerful and dangerous and even one could easily kill ten of our allies. We were lucky, or very unlucky that he was saving his forces for one large assault. Which brings us to today. The day of the Battle of Hogwarts. The day James will defeat Tom, and hopefully replace Dumbledore as Light Lord. He was finally strong enough, and could defeat our grandparents with reasonable ease. We couldn't postpone the day any longer without risking the complete destruction of Great Britain. "The students are all safely home now, Hadrian," Augusta informed me. I nodded in reply and looked towards my little brother, he looked nervous. "Thank you, Augusta. It's just another fight to death, James, but I think it's time we send Tommy-boy a message." I said, before turning to Amelia. "All combat personnel is on Hogwarts Grounds?" "Yes, and the Ministry is sealed and under the Fidelius. All magical locations are warded to the safest limit. Riddle has no choice but to either cower away or face us on the battle-field of our choosing." Amelia replied. "Good. We just need the bait him." I said, before kneeling down onto the ground. I began channeling my magic into the ley-lines, and projecting my consciousness through them as Legilimency. I found his mind minutes later... "Hello, Tom," I said into his mind. "Potter! Get out of my head, you filthy half-blood!" I induced Cruciatus level pain in him. I wasn't going indulge his delusion of superiority and suffer insults from that pest. "We both know that my blood is more pure than yours, you idiot. We have destroyed all of your Horcruxes, and have taken measures to prevent your goals. I have won the Slytherin and Gaunt Lordships from you by destroying your little items. Unfortunately, for you, you only have four hours to get here, or I'll strip you of the Slytherin and Gaunt family magic, expose your true last name and brand you a lying muggle-born. Oh, and you can only deactivate our measures from inside Hogwarts." "What measures?!" Tom questioned angrily. "Tell me the name of even one muggle-born and one magical settlement," there was silence, he was unable to name one. "I protected all of your targets against you, Tommy-boy, you have no choice but to face us directly or abandon all of your goals." "I'll see you in three hours, and I will kill everyone you love before your very eyes, and then, and only then, will I kill you." "You'll try, you low-bred piece of trash." I said, before ending the chat. "He'll be here in three hours." We spent the next three hours preparing the defences for the attack, and ensuring we had a major advantage, even if we were greatly outnumbered. Finally, after nearly four hours, his army arrived due to coordinated Portkeys. I counted seventy Giants, hundreds of Death Eaters, Dementors, Dark Wizards, Trolls, and werewolves, and thousands of vampires and Inferi. They arrived where expected, and I activated the wards to prevent disapparition by our enemies. "Well, they're here. I'll handle the giants, werewolves, vampires, inferi and dementors." I said, getting shocked looks. "I can handle it and I have the power and skill to do so." "I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me the Potter's, and they shall not be harmed. Give me the Potter's and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me the Potter's and you will be rewarded. You have one hour." Tom announced to Hogwarts. What an idiot! Was he really so arrogant as to believe that I would allow people of questionable loyalty in here? The little coward was just trying to avoid battle with us! "Are you all ready?" I asked the assembled force. The Ukrainians, Brazilians, and Argentinians refused to honor their end of our agreement. They seemed to believe that they were safely out of my reach, and I intended show them just how wrong they were. I was met with looks of conviction and nods of agreement. I forced my will on the weather and darkened the sky, summoning a storm, for the opening of the battle. I quickly called down a lightning storm on giants; instantly killing twenty and critically wounding another six. I calmly continued their decimation as the Hogwarts force watched in awe and fear. I continued and slaughtered the trolls, swiftly annihilating the Death Eaters poor attempts at shielding their allies. Within minutes, Tom had suffered over three-hundred casualties and had quickly lost all of his trolls and giants, and I had barely expended any of my immense power in the attacks. I began walking towards Tom's army, still maintaining my Lightning storm that was now destroying vampires, werewolves, erklings, inferi, dementors and wizards indiscriminately, and the Hogwarts force joined me. The more experienced of our number began barraging Tom's army into oblivion, but the more intelligent of Tom's army separated and began engaging defenders in battle. As I neared Tom's army, I reflected spells back at his army and blasted his snake with Holy fire, and when I did, I sensed the destruction of another Horcrux. I quickly expanded the holy fire and attacked any surviving dark creatures, and I quickly destroyed several of them. "Lets get Potter!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked toward the source and saw Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. I quickly blasted them all with a defused lightning curse, blowing holes into their chests, and nearly instantly killing them. I continued destroying Dark creatures in massive numbers as the Flamels engaged five mercenaries each. I noticed my family fighting Tom's minions and easily winning. I willed holy fire into a wide circle around me for defense and turned my attention onto the dementors, who looked liked they were contemplating a retreat. I willed a long rope of holy fire into existence and attacked with the Elder Wand, easily killing ten before withdrawing my Ebony and phoenix tail-feather wand, and binding them with ropes of holy fire and then continuing the massacre. All of the dementors aiding Tom were quickly dealt with and were forever destroyed. I quickly shielded against twenty lethal curses, and countered with a Blasting Curse that killed five people and unleashed a defused lightning curse on eight more and destroyed the bodies with two more Blasting Curses. "Fall back!" Amycus Carrow ordered. I deployed Containment Wards around a group of fifty and conjured Fiendfyre inside it. Sadly, that only caused more to flee. I had only one option then. I focused on the enemies life-force and magic, and pulled, hard. At first their were only screams, but then they ceased moving, and finally they began to look lifeless. "Gah!" I yelled and pulled harder. Finally! I felt re-energized! The life-force and magic of my enemies were flowing into me, the magic I spent in battle was rapidly restored and increased, and I felt like I could fight all month with the life-force that was quickly becoming mine. I looked and only saw the vampires left, and they were all looking at me in fear, horror, and resignation. "Deo Dia Hapto!" I called out, causing their eyes to widen in fear. Strands of white light erupted from the ground and bound the parasites, causing them to scream in agony. "Corpo Santo!" I said, unleashing waves of holy fire that erased that filth from this world. I walked over to where I saw James dueling a severely injured Tom Riddle. I was glad that I made sure James had an advantage in raw power, even if I couldn't help him much with the skill disparity. I was just glad that he was a mid-level Grand Sorcerer and that Tom was merely a low-level Grand Sorcerer. James was stronger, faster, more agile, and had a lot of skill, and that was why he was winning and was barely injured. James just struck Tom with a family battle curse to his wand hand and followed up with a Blasting Curse to Tom's face. Cheers broke out and I moved to congratulate him, along with my family, and his friends. The Battle of Hogwarts had lasted less than one hour. "Congratulations, James," I said, with a proud smile. "Thanks, Harry, and thanks for killing Malfoy and his buddies before they could curse me." James said, to my confusion. "No thanks necessary. I thought they were trying to attack me and I dealt with them." I replied. "I did shag Malfoy's mom and seize House Nott as spoils, after all." "How many times did you shag her?" Sirius asked in interest, causing him to get glares from my family. "Over forty times, and then I got bored of her." I said, causing mom and my ladies to glare at me. "What? I didn't make a commitment to her!" "We need to begin the clean up from the battle." Amelia said, interrupting. "It should only take an hour." We all nodded in agreement, I was pleased to avoid a lengthy argument. I needed my mental faculties for other, more important matters. Two months later... The time after the Battle of Hogwarts was spent relaxing, studying, and bolstering my power further. I had gotten word that the Megalos clan was on the move and that they had purchased property in Britain. My biggest fear was that I wasn't ready for the battle and that my family might get caught in the crossfire, as such; I had to warn them. That's why I had to call a family meeting. "Why are we here, Harry?" James asked in confusion. I noticed lipstick residue on him, so I had a good guess about what he was eager to get back too. "A family meeting to discuss a new threat," I said, to everyone's concern. "In December of nineteen-ninety three, a girl named Alexys Megalos tried enslaving me with potions, to use me as a pet Dark Lord and breeding stud, due to an advanced warning from our grandparents, it was stopped and she was expelled from Durmstrang. On December the twenty third of the same year, I slew her grandfather in self-defense when he tried abducting me to continue to her families plans, and when I did, I discovered that he was Gellert Grindelwald in disguise." I said, shocking my parents and James, causing them to look to my grandparents to verify the information. "It's true," Dorea replied. "I acted rashly and sought revenge, so I portkeyed to Greece and then slaughtered the entire Megalos family, or what I then believed to be the entire family. I burned their home to the ground after looting their library and then transferred their Parseltongue ability to myself with a ritual. They, and their immortal ancestor, who I believed dead are now seeking revenge. Their ancestor is Herpo the Foul, and is likely far more magically powerful than me." "What do you need help with?" Charlus asked. "I actually wanted you all to remain in hiding under the Fidelius while I begin my war. I'm going to finish the eradication of the Megalos family, kill Herpo the Foul, and then father a bunch of children with my ladies." I said, the last part getting smirks from my family and blushes from Nysa, Fleur, and Daphne and Astoria. "You'll need help wiping out the Megalos clan, the vast majority of them are Sorcerers or greater." Charlus argued. "If I was going to fight fair I would, but I'm gonna trap them and focus on fighting Herpo. I simply can't beat them in a fair fight, Herpo likely has a Horcrux and an advantage in magical power and skill, so that limits me to a very impressive strategy that I devised." "What strategy?" Dorea asked in interest. "If it works, wards will be created over all of England that will forever protect it. It's designed in such a way that at least one part of my plan should work, and at least give Wales powerful wards. My strategy involves draining their powers to power a massive system of warding." I said, lying remorselessly. It was possible, but I intended to funnel that power into me and then design the wards and activate them. It would be more controlled and allow a more precise design, so that I could counter my own wards. I wasn't willing to risk being locked out of my own territory. "That's incredible, but it would require even more power; a lot more to power it." Dorea said. "I know. It will be a long-term project, and I'll pour massive amounts of my own power into it, but it will be incredibly beneficial. Will you all agree to stay safe?" I finally asked. "Yes, can I get back to Cho now?" James asked eagerly. "Yes, you can get back to snogging Cho." I replied, causing my family to smile. "Did you read my mind?!" James asked angrily. "You have lipstick residue on you, idiot." I said, making him blush and others to laugh. "I need to go..." James said, before disapparating away. My family agreed with my plan, though Mom and Dad did so much less enthusiastically than the others. They were still in denial of my awesomeness and were annoyingly over-protective. August 9th, 1998. It was finally the day of the Megalos Massacre, which I christened it, and I had already sent Herpo a message to lure him and his descendants here. Soon, I would be immensely more powerful and skilled, and would have some of my most dangerous enemies dealt with. After this, I would only have to deal with the Olympians and any other 'Pantheons' of 'gods'. I felt a massive power arrive and saw Herpo the Foul, who surprisingly looked like he did on his Chocolate Frog card, arrive. His power level was surprisingly around my own, but much denser and potent. He had obviously undertaken several magic altering rituals. Well, at least I wouldn't die trying to absorb his power! Hopefully. His minions followed moments later. "Herpo the Foul," I said in awe. "I admittedly hadn't suspected that you were still alive, until you were gathering allies for vengeance." "If that was your idea of an apology, it needs work. Not that an apology would save you from death, of course." Herpo replied conversationally. "Oh. I have no intention of apologizing. Your family brought it onto themselves by trying to enslave me, twice. I'm not worried about my death and I didn't come here to fight." I said, to Herpo and his families confusion. I activated my defenses and teleported them away into my prison. Sadly, Herpo fought it and stayed behind. He laughed! How dare he laugh at my brilliant plan! "Impressive! You defeated two hundred magical's with a single spell!" He said, both impressed and amused. "We both know you can't defeat me, boy, so why try?" "To end the threat. And yes, I can defeat you," I said, before blasting him with a torture curse that he shielded against. The shield held and was completely unblemished. I had to dodge his counter-attack of fatal curses that would have made me beg for death; at least for the few remaining seconds of my life. I countered with a cutting curse to his arm, before dodging his continued attacks. At least I took off a hand to slow the attack. The poor idiot didn't even realize that I wasn't even trying to fight. Minutes later, I dodged a variation of the Blasting Curse, and had to disapparate. "Honestly, boy, I'm just playing with you. Just hold still and I'll kill you quickly!" Herpo said breathlessly. He was getting tired. Good. He stopped aging in his later years, so that should give me an advantage in stamina. "Shut up, Herpes!" I said, before dodging again. Aw! He got that reference! I was secretly betting that there was a story there. "Avada Kedavra!" He said in a snarl. I dodged it, and sprung my trap. Magical suppressing restraints appeared on his arms and legs. "Sorry, Herpes, but I knew I only had a small chance of defeating you." I said, to his rage. "A small chance wasn't good enough! I have a family to care for, and a harem to impregnate." I grabbed us and teleported us to my prison. When I arrived, I quickly placed his restrained form in the ritual circle. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said, with a truly satisfied smile. I felt Herpo's knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from Herpo. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out as my body adapted to containing twice it's normal power. When I awoke, an unknown amount of time later... I felt amazing! I felt invincible! I had so much power inside me that it felt limitless! I was now a Lord of Magic! My absorption of Herpo's of Herpo's knowledge, skill, and experience had given me mastery of every field of magic! I could even resurrect the dead now! The best part? My precious ritual to take the powers of others was now closer to becoming obsolete. I was saddened that it was, but I was slowly evolving beyond it, so it was an acceptable loss. I wasn't actually losing anything after all, just replacing. I'd still need it to transfer abilities, and others skill and experience, but it was now less essential. I began adding the powers of the others... I began ripping the magic and knowledge out of them; one at a time. After each was killed, their souls were trapped, to be used as power sources for my many projects. I finished draining and killing them minutes later. I destroyed the bodies and then teleported back home. When I arrived, I immediately sought out my family. I found them waiting a minute later. "Guess who needs to re-upgrade his magical ranking system?" I asked, entering the living room. "And why is that?" Mom asked in slight concern, looking up from her book. "I used my trump card, the ability drain magic into myself, on a Tier-three Magus. I have now reached the limit of the previous scale, and will have to expand it. I beat Herpo and his minions, by the way, but I've still gotta raid some of their holdings for magical knowledge and resources." I said, to my families amusement. "I'm gonna go do that, all that knowledge sounds incredibly appealing." "Be careful, Harry," Mom said in concern. "I will, it should all be unguarded. I just need to retrieve all of my magically expanded trunks first. I'll be back in a day or two at most, someone tell my ladies that for me. 'Kay. Thanks! Bye!" I teleported away, leaving my family gaping and fearful. None of them wanted to do that! Sadly for them, neither did I. I arrived at Black Manor, quickly retrieved a dozen trunks, and then teleported to Greece. I spent hours raiding their holdings; gold, treasure, books, scrolls, stocks and bonds were all stolen. I must have made over ten billion pounds, and I loved making quick and easy money. The knowledge itself was priceless. I just had one more location to raid before I went home, I had already stored my previous loot due to a bad feeling. I arrived at the palace, via teleportation, and saw someone waiting on me. I sensed that he was incredibly powerful, easily a tier one Magus. He was about six foot, five inches tall, and built like a professional body-builder. He had black hair, glowing electric blue eyes and was glaring me. "I am Heracles, Son of Zeus. My father has sent me to apprehend or kill you. The treasure you seek to steal has already been seized, by Olympus, it was quite a bit of treasure too." He said, smirking after saying that last part. "Now, surrender, boy, or I'll-" Yeah... I just blasted him into a wall. I quickly placed him under magical suppression restraints, and then teleported him away to Black Manor. "Is that all you neanderthals have?" I asked, looking at Olympus. "Now, I will wipe all of you worthless wastes of magic, and your worthless bloodlines from existence! Purely out of spite!" I yelled, before sensing a massive source of magic approaching me from the sky, and quickly teleporting away. I arrived, far away from the palace, and watched in horror as it got destroyed by an absolutely massive lightning bolt... I would need to steal Zeus' weapon before waging my war... I couldn't compete with that... Not yet, anyway. I needed to chip away at their support base and ranks first. Sadly, I couldn't besiege the Athens School, I wasn't powerful enough yet to do that either. I would likely need to double my current power just for that, and it still wouldn't be enough. I teleported back to Black Manor. When I arrived, I noticed Heracles was still bound, and was now glaring at me. "Like them? They suppress all magical ability, including your enhanced strength, speed, durability, and stamina. One of my greater inventions, and believe me, that is saying something." I moved him into the ritual circle and took my place. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said, with a confident smile. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from him. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out while my body adapted to it's increased power. I awoke minutes later, destroyed the body of Heracles, and then teleported back home. When I arrived, I sensed my still awake family and went to them. I had to warn them, even though they were still in hiding and wouldn't actually be in danger. I arrived there in barely any time at all. "Hello, Harry," Nysa said glaring at me, and was backed by Fleur, Astoria, Daphne, and Susan. "Hey ladies, how were your days?" I asked, purposely ignoring her tone and glare. Honestly, I found her glare kinda cute. "You left without telling us, or inviting us along." Susan said angrily. "It's a good thing I didn't, I almost died!" I said, to my families concern. "Apparently, I made enemies of people I thought died thousands of years ago. The Greek Gods are alive, well, and very pissed! The good news is that I have killed two already, and should have them all dead very soon. I just need a strategy session before I start the party, and design some gear to help me in the war. "Another war?" James asked in concern, which everyone else mirrored. "I can use allies and mercenaries, but I will be participating and taking out the biggest threats. Since I'm the one who pissed those obsolete relics off, it's kind of my responsibility to. I think I can kill them all, they aren't true immortals, just merely ageless and more durable. I know that you've all been in hiding a while, so I'll end it in two months." I said, before taking a seat. I really hated that they were in hiding because of me. I wanted to protect them! Instead, I was depriving them of having happy and safe lives! I needed to deal with these threats; as well as any others, as quick as possible. That meant the mass murder of all Olympians and all of their descendants. I left the room to work on updating my robes, ideas already coming to mind. Defenses against light attacks, sound attacks, lightning, melee, archery, or manipulation of anything contained within the robes... I would still need more defenses, but that was a great start. I also needed my gear to withstand my newly enhanced capabilities. Heracles could lift a lot, and now so could I. Notes Deo Dia Hapto- Created by Aekiel of the DarkLordPotter fansite. Corpo Santo- Created by Custer of DLP. Here is the expanded Magical rankings: Lord Of Magic T-7= 49 Lord Of Magic T-6= 42 Lord Of Magic T-5= 35 Lord Of Magic T-4= 28 Lord Of Magic T-3= 21 Lord Of Magic T-2= 14 Lord Of Magic T-1= Power of 7 Magus'